Beta Places
Beta Places are locations within the gameworld that were removed from the final version of the game. Some of these places were either removed, renamed, changed or deleted during development of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto III Unknown Portland Island prison It is believed that once in the development stages of the game, there was a prison to the north-east of 8-Ball's bomb shop on Portland Island on an extended area of land. This is supported by the fact that Claude, the game's protagonist, was being transported there in a prison convoy in the opening cutscene. Callahan Bridge The Callahan Bridge was originally going to be called ''West Port Bridge, as the beta name can still be read on a sign near Chinatown. It also had only two suspensions. Chinatown The general layout of Chinatown was different in the beta. Airport Francis International Airport was originally on Staunton Island. Unnamed Ship In the early maps of Liberty City, there was a docked ship (likely a cargo ship) at Staunton Island. Missing Roads There were many roads on Portland, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale that were removed from the final version. Missing Pier The pier at the southwest corner of Staunton Island did not exist. Instead, it was land. There were also five unknown boats near the missing pier that do not appear in the final version. Upstate Either the Upstate did not exist in the Beta and the towns with developer names were moved or it did and the towns were included before they were cut. If it did, however, it would be shorter because the airport was at one point on Staunton Island. Shoreside Lift Bridge In the beta, the Staunton side of the lift bridge extended straight out, instead of its current spiral design. Cochrane Dam The Cochrane Dam was smaller. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Fort Baxter Fort Baxter Air Base did not exist and was an extension for Escobar International Airport. Hyman Memorial Stadium The stadium originally didn't exist. Leaf Links At the south part of Leaf Links, there was no bridge. Also, the bridge which links Little Haiti and Leaf Links was going to be curved. Vice Port The area of Vice Port was different and had a waterway. Escobar International Airport The first and third runway were longer. Beta Beaches The north of Vice City Beach and the little beach near Hyman Memorial Stadium didn't exist. The Missing Pier The third pier didn't exist. Vice City Lighthouse The lighthouse and the rocks didn't exist. Gator Keys According to some subtitles from a phone call from Avery Carrington, Tommy has to go to an island called Gator Keys. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Unknown Island A small island, which is believed to be based on Alcatraz prison, was cut. It was located in the center of San Fierro Bay. This island can still be seen on the in-game beta maps which can be found hanging inside Mike Toreno's Ranch and the Lil' Probe Inn. Bayside Bayside didn't exist in the Beta. Instead, it was just water. Easter Bay International Airport The runway of the airport was shorter in the beta. Dillimore The village of Dillimore was smaller. Hunter Quarry The Hunter Quarry was smaller. The Projects According to a caller on I Say/You Say there is a location called the Projects that is located near a Nuclear Power Plant. Upstate Prison It is mentioned by Mike Toreno, that there is an "Upstate Prison" in which Sweet is being detained. Grand Theft Auto IV .]] Unknown Land Strip In the northwestern part of Alderney, there was a long strip of land that was cut from the final version. It is unknown what would have been there. Unknown Airport In the southwestern area of Alderney State, there was what appears to be another airport that was cut. Francis International Airport The runway was shaped more like a trapezoid in the beta, rather than the triangle that is in the final game. It was most likely designed for flyable planes, which were also cut. Middle Park Middle Park was significantly larger, the lake was shaped differently and there was no water in the northern half. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars State of Alderney Removed due to the Nintendo DS limitations. Hickey Bridge A small bridge in Liberty City, connecting Varsity Heights in Algonquin with Leftwood in Alderney. Removed for being unnecessary because Alderney is not in the game because of limitations of the Nintendo DS. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Senora Desert The Grand Senora Desert was going to be much bigger in the beta, it would have more stretch of open roads, more buildings and more highway routes. Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness The Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness originally had a lot more Redwood trees than seen in the final version. North Point The North Point didn't exist in the beta version. Roads *Several roads around Great Chaparral were changed. *The Zancudo River was wider and had less islands. *The horizontal direction of Zancudo Road traveled slightly further west before merging with Route 68. *The road from Route 68 to Bolingbroke Penitentiary took a slightly different approach towards the prison. *The island LSIA and La Puerta are situated on was significantly larger. *Mirror Park had a third cul-de-sac stretching out as an extension of East Mirror Drive. *Murrieta Oil Field had a significantly more dirt trails. Navigation Category:Beta Category:Beta Places Category:Miscellaneous